


God said no :heart:

by wiired



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Big characters, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), I don’t know how to fucking tag this what the hell, I don’t think I mentioned he/him tho, M/M, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, Xenrey, bottom!gordon, cum, top!benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiired/pseuds/wiired
Summary: PLEASE COMMENT ANY ERRORS. I DON’T PROOF READ MY WORK I HAVE CRIPPLING LOW SELF ESTEEM. + I know the format is messy I literally copy and paste this shit from my notes onto here on mobile.My friend has specific interests. He does the drawing and I do the writing. So this happened uh.Basically Benrey gets bigger because Gordon has a thing for big loads of cum.My shitty interpretation of Benrey GO!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	God said no :heart:

Gordon would like to say that he doesn’t know how he got into this situation. That he didn’t know that it was going to happen. But he actually really, really did. Between the previous times they’d fucked and how flushed he’d get over filled up jokes, it was painfully obvious what kink he had. The original idea was for Benrey to take him back to Xen so they could return to their bigger form; however, that was a definite no given how thinking about the place made the scientists head spin with panic. 

Anyway too long didn’t read, Gordon has a cum fetish. He wants to be filled and Benrey already produced an insane amount of cum with their tentacle cock. But what if they were bigger? More cum? And that’s how they ended up just under eight feet tall in the other mans bedroom. 

Gordon was six feet tall. Gordon was a tall person. But good fucking god did that extra two feet do things to him. Things including making all the blood in his head rush to his dick. It was pretty embarrassing how he was already getting worked up over this.

“Yo, we getting straight into this? Doesn’t look like you want to wait,” the alien teased, pressing the palm of their hand firmly against his cock, making his hips jump. A tall person is usually just taller. Benrey’s whole body scaled bigger. Height, width, hand size, dic-

“Yeah. Uh, yeah, let’s do this,” Gordon answered back awkwardly, vaguely intimidated by their size. The last time they were bigger than him was- He gasped sharply as two large hands pushed him back against the bed and worked at his belt and fly, tossing the leather to the ground, the jeans following and then his hoodie. He’d prefer to get himself undressed usually but wow, Benrey seemed really into this too judging by how fast they wanted him naked. They took a moment to stare, dark pupils widening at the sight of the human sitting in his tented boxers and waiting oh so patiently. Like a good boy. They told him as much and it made his cock jump. Cute. 

“You got all prepped and stuff before right? Got uh- XL ass ready for me?” For some reason Gordon was beyond the point of giving a shit about the awful thing that his partner had just said to him and nodded in response, shifting where he sat and holding back a noise when the plug inside him moved. Oh yeah, he was ready alright. Out of impatience he leant forward and tugged Benrey by the belt so that he could get their pants off as fast as possible. The other was usually good at controlling themself considering they actually had the ability to retract their cock but it was obvious by the bulging between their legs that it wasn’t the case. Pants off, boxers off. Oh god that’s... a lot bigger than he’s used to. Which means he’s going to be so much fuller than he usually-

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, fingers running along the length of the tentacle and causing the aliens hips to roll, one large hand gripping at his hair to tug his head back to look up at them. Just that glance, that reassurance of who was in control, was enough to make Gordon’s dick throb with need. Before he could even consciously process what he was doing, he was dropping his jaw and moaning as that familiar salty blue filled his mouth. The tentacle was heavy and thick against his tongue, dripping fluid as it usually did in the back of his throat even though he’d only taken about half in. Benrey apparently knew his limit because they didn’t try to push further, probably because from their perspective they could see his mouth stretched as wide as it went. Without hesitation he worked the cock in his mouth with his tongue, head moving up and down, lips sucking and his tongue licking up the smooth surface, teasing the tip before going back down. And repeat. His hand wrapped around the base of the shaft that he couldn’t fit his mouth around and stroked to make up for it, earning a groan and a pull of his hair that sent sparks of arousal to his dick. Briefly he wondered why they had done this instead of what they originally agreed with but that thought vanished as soon as he heard their voice muttering praises, rusted sweet voice bubbling into the air in between gasps of ‘good boy’ and ‘feels good’. God, he didn’t care what they did to him, he was way too hard to even think right now. Apparently his partner had grown impatient because the larger figure shifted forward, knee forcing its way between his thighs and pressing firmly on his cock, their waist definitely being used against him as their hips moved on their own, pulling back and bucking forward, filling Gordon’s mouth so they could only feel the vibration of the loud moan that tried to leave at the pressure between his legs. If he tried to rut against the firm surface the pressing was borderline painful and made him whimper, tip leaking pitifully against their greyish skin. Somewhere beyond the fuzzing noise of his own blood rushing through his body and the wet noise of his lips sealed around the tentacle, he could hear their praises dropping into a deep warning tone that made him throb. He was sure they felt that because in no time they were pulling from his mouth, the spare hand wrapping around and stroking quickly, not stopping until blue splattered across his face alongside a loud groan of his name. 

“Don’t wipe it,” Benrey instructed, fingers in his hair tightening and making him look up. Yellow eyes stared down at him, still hungry despite how they’d just cum all over him. His hips pressed up. “Gonna cover you, fill you, make you _aaaaall_ blue just to prove it.” 

There wasn’t a single word in his head that made any sense other than the pathetic little ‘please’ that he whimpered out in an attempt to entice the entity further. It did the job because he was quickly being moved, body extremely pliant with both their size and strength manipulating it. He was so painfully hard that he wasn’t even sure that he’d get further than the first thrust, especially with the way his tip dribbled upon feeling the tentacle brush his hole. 

“Ben... Benrey, _come on_ , pleA-“ There was a moment where he went to cover his mouth to prevent embarrassing noises leaving him as he was filled but he recalled the instruction. No wiping at the blue. He was happy to obey that, fists balling into the bedsheets and a needy cry leaving his throat against his will. They were so fucking big. Was it even possible to be filled that much? The sheer weight of them pressing their hips down against his own was enough to make his thighs tremble. This was insanely unfair and he was certain that this was going to have him coming way too fast for his own liking. Though at this point it was hard to walk away with dignity, what with the blue cum staining his face and the little puddle of his own arousal forming on his stomach.   
Apparently Benrey was not going to take their time anymore. Before it had felt like this slow and agonising buildup but with the way they dug their fingers into his hips and thrusted into him fast and hard, they weren’t prepared to continue that cycle. Fine by Gordon, he’s almost hurting with how desperately he wants to get off. When his dick throbbed against his stomach he reached down to touch it but his partner was quicker, grabbing his wrist and pinning it down, each snap of their hips driving him further into insanity. They weren’t consistent at all, it didn’t clock in his head why until a burst of pleasure made his core tense and his body arch, a loud cry of ‘fuck’ blurting from his lips. From then on it was thrust after thrust of intense pleasure that rocked through his core. He had big toys but they didn’t compare to how full he already felt, how everything just felt so much at once. Pointed teeth grazed along his shoulder followed by the pressure of their lips sucking marks, claiming every part of him. Covering his face in their cum, marking his shoulders with their marks, his cock being encased in a large fist-

“Fuck! Fuckfhh Ben... Too- _so much_ ,” He almost sobbed, voice whiny and pathetic but he lacked the ability to care about it as the heat of an impending orgasm twisted up in his groin. The hot breath of their cackle against his neck made goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“You know what to do then. C’mon, man. Y..hh.. know you wanna.”   
Following that with a few tight strokes of his cock was all it took for the world to white out, pleasure shooting through his body as he spilt all over his stomach and chest, legs trembling and his back arching up. In any normal circumstance, that would be it. Benrey would finish around about the same time (he had no idea how they always managed to sync their orgasms up) and then aftercare. But this time wasn’t a normal circumstance. This time, the much larger alien wasn’t finishing. They’d both agreed that overstimulation was fine but holy shit. Gordon’s moans were now coming out as pathetic little whines as the tiredness and desperation wound together, his dick over sensitive despite how it was still rock hard. At least the alien had the sense to let go of it otherwise he might have started sobbing. Each drive to his prostate and drag of their teeth against his skin and grip of their hands on his hips increased the pleasure to the point of being overwhelming. That didn’t mean he wanted it to stop. Not until he got what he asked for in the first place. It was now that he was able to truly pay attention to Benrey through his haze of pleasure. Eyes lidded but always watching his face, low groans and sometimes utterings of curses and his name spilling from their lips, blue spread across their features. It would be pretty cute if it wasn’t for the fact their dick was definitely going to paralyse him from the waist down for a couple days. It wasn’t long before he finally heard what he’d been waiting for:

“Close close gon- hah- finally fill you up. Turn you into a li-mm- lil cream puff. Ready?”   
  
He was so ready. He heard their gasp first, followed by a moan that let out a series of purplish bubbles that popped against his mouth when Benrey leant down over him.   
Gordon would like to blame the plum flavour that dripped into his mouth for the sudden shooting of pleasure that went through him, but it equally could have been the cum that filled him. Regardless, as soon as he felt his partner spill into him, filling him up more and more until he was sure his stomach was distended, his cock spurted out another weak orgasm that made his body shake all over and a pathetic sob leave his lips. Everything was so sensitive and so numb at the same time. He was aware of the light brushing of lips against his own but also didn’t have the energy to respond with anything but a soft hum. No energy, just the bliss of being full of cum and tentacle dick. Until he heard the snap of a picture. That filled him with energy he didn’t know he had.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, voice raspy from... what, the moaning? The dick sucking? It could’ve been any of it honestly. His question was answered by some low giggles and a finger to indicate ‘wait’. Benrey apparently knew what they were doing when they pulled out and immediately replaced their cock with a plug. The satisfaction made Gordon sigh and almost forget about what he had heard. Almost.   
  
“Ohhh man, this is gonna be fun to clean.” The way-too-bright screen was shon in his face and with a squint he looked at the picture. Oh.   
The picture of him sprawled on his back naked. Which in itself wouldn’t be the most humiliating thing in the world. But every little feature came together. Between his messy sweaty hair, the blue cum drying on his face, the dark red bites and hickies on his neck, his own cum shot splattered across his torso twice, and the blue spread between his legs despite still being impaled on a bioluminescent cock. Some fucked up part of his brain told him that was hot but the little spike of arousal just made him whimper. Too sensitive. Maybe later. For now though?

”I swear to god if anyone ever finds out about that picture I’ll-“

”Shhhhh, sh,” A finger pressed up against his lips making him huff in frustration, “Nobody gets to see you like this. Promise. Besides...”

”You’re mine anyway.”


End file.
